


Our Girl in Green

by Sterek_09, tictantalola



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Good Slytherins, Love, M/M, Multi, Ron Weasley Bashing, Slytherin Hermione Granger, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterek_09/pseuds/Sterek_09, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tictantalola/pseuds/tictantalola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have posted most of this story in the past, but people seem to have a problem with me. If you have anything negative to say to me or about my work please message me, not write all over my work.</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ever since Hermione had received her acceptance letter from Hogwarts, she had been reading all about the school and its history. She learned all she could before September first, practically memorizing Hogwarts: A History. Hermione was ever so grateful that Professor McGonagall had brought it for her when she arrived to talk about the upcoming year.

Slytherin.....  
“Of course I couldn’t be placed in Slytherin”, Hermione mused, shaking her head. “What a pity, that house sounds brilliant! It has the highest IQ scores in the entire school and I would fit in perfectly with my cunning, resourcefulness, and ambition. On top of that, Slytherin graduates are more likely to receive high level jobs in the Ministry.That opportunity might only happen once. Such a shame that I'm a muggle born”, Hermione thought to herself. Plus, green happens to be her favourite colour. Damn. 

Gryffindor......  
“I guess I’m brave and chivalric, but I’m certainly not brash…Bollocks,” she thought. This would be a tough decision.“If Slytherin can’t be my house, my best option seems to be Gryffindor.” 

.................................................................................................................................

After being waved off by my parents at Platform 9 3/4, I try and find an empty compartment on the train. Suddenly, I hear a soft voice in my ear and jump. “Bloody hell! You scared me half to death!”, I exclaim, turning around to see the perpetrator. The small boy apologizes profusely and introduces himself as Neville Longbottom. After exchanging pleasantries, he asks me if I had caught a glimpse of his toad anywhere. Seeing as I need to make friends, I decide to help him look for it. I enter the next compartment down on the right. A young lad with light blonde hair and beautiful steel coloured eyes is seated inside. He gives me a small but beautiful smile. "Hello love. Having trouble finding a seat?", his soft voice sending shivers down my spine. "I’m fine, thank you. Have you seen a toad anywhere?”, I question. “A toad? Of course not. Do you honestly think I would let a disgusting toad in my compartment?”, he exclaims. “Well a lad named Neville has lost his somewhere on the train.”, I say sighing. “I’ve never been to a school that allows pets so this is quite new to me.” The platinum blond gives me a look. "Muggle-born?", he questions with distaste. His features twisting into a cold expression and his voice hardening. I could feel the hostility flowing off of him in waves. I swallow the lump in my throat and put on my brave face. "Yes, is that a problem?”. He scowls and turns so that his back faces me. Keeping silent until I leave, I get the message that my blood status won’t allow us to become friends.

After the long train journey and the adventure of finding Neville’s toad, the train finally slows to a stop. Once my fellow first years and I are standing outside the Great Hall, we are instructed to line up alphabetically. It takes a shorter amount of time than I imagined, surprising me. “It seems I won’t be surrounded by complete imbeciles.”, I muse. Professor McGonagall then ushers us into the Great Hall for the sorting ceremony. 

It begins with a diminutive girl named Hannah Abbot. The list goes on forever until finally my name is called. I make my way up to the stool as confidently as I can, knowing the sorting could go one of two ways. As I fiddle with the pleats of my school skirt, the Hat is placed on my head.  
“Ah this will be a tricky one.”, it states. “A Muggle-born, but with all the traits of a Slytherin. This would be a better fit, I think,” the Sorting Hat declares. “In this house, you will become a very powerful witch. However, with regards to your blood status, Gryffindor will expect you to be placed with them.” After taking a few moments to weigh the possibilities, "SLYTHERIN" echos throughout the Great Hall. 

The hall is so silent you could’ve heard a pin drop. I slowly make my way off the stool and down to the floor. Walking over to the Slytherin table, I am met with complete animosity. No one speaks until "Toad-girl, right?" I turn to see the blond boy from the train. I nod hesitantly, expecting a verbal attack, but all he gives me is a smile with a pat on the seat next to him.

............................................................................................................................

Narcissa is dozing in the Malfoy Manor master bedroom when she is awoken by a loud, furious knocking at the front door. Checking the time, she decides that whoever is calling must have something of paramount importance. As she makes her way downstairs, the knocking turns into heavy pounding until it sounds as if the door is being broken down. Narcissa slowly opens the door, only to come face to face with her best friend, Tom, now out of breath. 

"She's alive!"


	2. Chapter 2

''What do you mean she's alive?'' Narcissa exclaimed. She's excited for Tom, but worries how he’ll take it if it turns out to be another false alarm. The last one hadn’t ended well.

''She's alive and I know it! Her magic has been activated by her future husband and they’ve both appeared on the Riddle family tree.'' A small smile breaking its way through the sorrow that he had worn as a permeant mask for all these years.

Narcissa’s breath catches in her throat at the possibility that Athena may be found. It would be a wonderful way, she thought, for Tom to finally deal with the tragedy of losing both his daughter and his beautiful wife, Lillian.

''Tom, who's her husband?'' Narcissa asks.

Tom’s smile grows even wider. ''Well, I was in my study working on important documents when all the sudden the tree started glowing a beautiful slytherin green and her name appeared on it alongside a name I've known for years. Want to have a guess who the boy is?'' 

Narcissa shakes her head unable to speak.

''He happens to be my god son.'' 

Narcissa grabs Tom, and, hand in hand, they briskly make their way down the long corridors until her husband’s study is before them. She knocks repeatedly. 

''Lucius!'' she shouts excitedly. He opens the door to find his wife holding the hand of their long time friend and knows there's good news to be had.

''What is it ?'' Lucius inquires, expecting a simple answer. Narcissa just pushes past him and draws back the curtains that cover their family tree. To their wonder and amazement, a small name has now appeared beside Draco’s.

''Athena Riddle'' 

.................................................................................................................................

Hermione’s first year went as well as one could expect. She was top of her class and had made fast friends with Draco, Theo, and Blaise. The girls in Slytherin were much harder to become friends with. 

Pansy and the rest of the girls in Slytherin had regarded her at the beginning of the year as nothing but the dirt on the bottom of her shoe. However when Pansy saw how close Hermione was with Draco, her attitude immediately changed. Suddenly she had become a self-declared friend of Hermione. While the two could be oftentimes found together, they had a somewhat of a love/hate relationship. This all stemming from the fact that Pansy envied the way Hermione was almost joined at the hip to Draco.

Hermione took it in stride, as was her way, but she soon began to realise that almost all of the friendships in Slytherin were this way. The animosity and competition between housemates, concealed under false smiles and vaporous invitations.

 

Her first real enemies, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, were discovered in the shared potions class between Slytherin and Gryffindor. They proved to be egotistical twats who always had something nasty to say about Slytherins - especially her, seeing as she was a mudblood. Whenever they passed her in the hallways, they made vulgar comments such as her being the mudblood whore of Slytherin. However, she was no stranger to dealing out her fair share of retribution. 

Once, after hearing an unseemly comment made by Weasley in their shared History of Magic class, she used the Langlock jinx on him right before he was set to give a presentation. Her, Draco, Blaise, and Theo were in fits the whole time Ronald tried to give his speech, but was only able to produce a variety of unseemly sounds that mostly consisted of gurgling and sighs. 

The humiliation of Weasley had spread throughout the castle and, by lunch, everyone seemed to be talking about it. She deemed this ample punishment after much deliberation and decided to release him from the spell at the end of the day.

The commotion hadn’t gone unnoticed by Draco, and he smirked at her as they left Binns’ class. It was his way of congratulating her on a job well done and she reveled in his praise.

At the end of term, she couldn’t wait to finally see her parents after so long. When she stepped off the train, she was met with no familiar faces, and it was only with Draco’s parent’s help that she was able to get home. Hermione understood that her parents were busy with their dentistry, but couldn’t they at least spare one moment to greet her at the train station? It was little moments like these that bothered her about have muggle parents.

''Mum I'm home.'' She said as she entered the small cottage. 

''Hi dear, how was school? Did you make my new friends? Are they nice to you?'' Her mum asks before she's even seen her.

“Yes mum, I've made friends. They’ve invited me to go shopping before next year starts.'' she says as she joins her mum in the kitchen.both her parents joins her at the table after a moment.

''We're so glad dear.'' They say in unision. 

The three of them laugh together, and her parents resume whatever they had been doing before she arrived. Hermione looks on forlornly all the while. She loves them, she really does. It's just that sometimes she feels like an outsider in their life. 

As she retreats to her bedroom, Hermione contemplates the ever-present thought of how her life might be different if she lived with her biological parents. Would they still love her, even after giving her away?


	3. Chapter 3

As Snape traversed the corridors of Hogwarts, he contemplated how he had gotten to this point- a pureblood with none of his previous supremacist ideals. Within the past few years he had overcome his prejudices and, surprising almost everyone, had started dating a muggle from London. They had met accidently when Severus almost bowled her over in Hyde Park. He had taken to early morning walks there after the war because it helped ease his mind of the atrocities that had he had witnessed.

 

On this particular day, Snape was, as usual, strolling along his route around the Serpentine. He had been enjoying the splendid view of the lake when out of nowhere he sensed a figure coming towards him. Looking up in time, Severus was able to stable both himself and the unaware woman. After pleasant introductions, he invited her out to tea and the rest is history.

 

As Snape was remissing about the past, a phoenix patronus appeared in front of him, informing him that the headmaster wished to see him. The potions professor knew this could only be about one thing, so early in the year.

 

Ascending the stairs to the headmaster’s office, Snape was reluctant to discuss the topic at hand. It concerned one of his previously good friends and a girl that he was now Head of, meaning he most likely would be extremely conflicted over the result of the conversation.

 

Dumbledore greeted him as usual with the offering of a lemon drop, before guiding Severus into the seat opposite the desk he now occupied. As if preparing to lecture a child, he steepled his fingers together in front of his face while watching Severus intently.

 

“Severus, as you are well aware, we are now housing what may be the singular most powerful witch of her generation. Maybe even ours as well. We need to prepare for all possible outcomes and create multiple contingency plans.”

 

“But sir,” Snape interjected, “She isn’t aware of her heredity and there’s no possible avenue for Tom to be able to reach her. She is protected while here at Hogwarts, and her muggle home is secure as well.”

 

“Severus, I thank you for your belief, but we both know how powerful Tom Riddle was, and could potentially be again. All I’m proposing for now is strict surveillance. That seems to be the most logical first step in this predicament.”

 

Snape tilted his head slightly in a sign of acknowledgment and turned to leave.

 

“Severus, keep an eye on her.” Dumbledore stated in an ominous fashion that gave the potions master chills as he left the now tension-filled office. " Brightest witch of any generation ....." 

 

................................................................

 

Helena Granger was cleaning the kitchen after a rather light day at the office when she heard a rather sharp knock on the front door. Wondering who would be calling, she peered through the curtains to glimpse the tall, stately form of Draco Malfoy. But she, of course, didn’t know this at the time.

 

Opening the door, she was greeted by a handsome young man with a polite smile gracing his features.

 

“Good evening, Mrs. Granger, I was wondering if Hermione might be available?”

 

“Oh, you must be one of her new school friends! Come in, come in, make yourself at home while I go get her.” Helena stated.

 

Rushing up the stairs in the most elegant fashion possible, she reached Hermione’s door. Throwing it open, uncaring if Draco heard or not, she exclaimed, “Mia! Why did you never tell me your friend was so attractive? You should invite him over more often!”

 

“Mum!”, Hermione whispered in a harsh tone, “You can’t go around yelling that when he could have easily heard!”

 

She rushed to close her bedroom door, all the while glaring daggers at her mother.

 

“Oh honey, I’m sorry, I just got so excited! You rarely have friends over, and cute ones at that, I was happy for you! I promise I’ll control myself next time.”

 

Hermione sighed. “It’s fine, Mum. Could you please leave so I can freshen up?”

 

“Of course, dearie. We’ll both be downstairs.”

 

................................................................

Five minutes later, Hermione made her way into the living room to witness her mother burying Draco amongst her photo albums when she was a child.

 

“Here she’s learning to ride a bike for the first time, and there’s another of her… Oh! This one’s my absolute favourite! Doesn’t she just look absolutely adorable in the bath?”

 

“Mum! We just talked about this!”

 

“Oops, sorry dear, you know me.” Helena replied sheepishly.

 

“It’s alright, Mum.” Hermione sighed. “Anyways, Drake, do you want to take a walk?”

 

“I’d be delighted”

 

................................................................

 

Traipsing down the path behind the Granger’s home, the two best friends were as happy as could be. Draco teased Hermione about her baby pictures, and she jested back over his slicked back hair. She finally directed the both of them to a small pond with a stone bench perched perfectly beside it.

 

Settling down, Draco regarded Hermione. “You know, I think nothing less of you because of your birth status.”

 

The seriousness of his tone took her off guard. “Yes, I gathered as much, otherwise you most likely wouldn’t be visiting me over the summer.”

 

“Good, because there’s something that I want to ask you. My parents are aware of you, and our friendship, and as such, they’d be delighted to formally meet you over lunch.”

 

“Lunch. As in today?” Hermione questioned.

 

“Um, yes, apologies for the short notice.”

 

She punched him in the arm closest to her. “Draco! You know not to surprise me like this! Oh, what am I going to do, I have nothing to wear!” Hermione wailed.

 

Draco cautiously leaned back, out of range should she decide to get violent again. “Relax, Hermione, it’s just lunch. Wear a sundress or something.”

 

She gave an exasperated groan. “Fine. Give me, say, thirty minutes.”

 

“Perfect.” He grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

The wards sensed Draco and Hermione as they apparated onto the Malfoy Manor grounds and alerted Mipsy, the Malfoys’ most trusted house elf. She greeted them at the imposing walnut panelled door, and announced their arrival.

 

"Master and Mistress Malfoy, Draco has brought home his mudblood ." She proclaimed, the words echoing throughout the halls.

 

Footsteps could be heard approaching and Lucius rounded the corner with Narcissa and Tom in tow. “Ah, thank you Mipsy.” Lucius replied. He regarded the teenagers with a slight smile, and gestured for them to enter the foyer. Narcissa and Tom as well held no malice in their gaze, looking upon the two slyly, as if the young Slytherins had yet to be let in on a secret.

 

This surprised Hermione, since most Purebloods she had met in the past regarded Mudbloods with disgust and thinly-veiled contempt. She took this as a good sign and proceeded to introduce herself to the three adults.

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy.” Hermione smiled and offered her hand in greeting, then looked over unsurely at the other man in the hall.

 

“Let me introduce you to Tom Riddle, my dear,” Narcissa swept in. “He’s an old family friend. I hope you don’t mind if he attends our lunch today.”

 

Hermione felt a tug within her, and was shocked to find that it was directed towards this new acquaintance. The dark hair and intelligence-filled eyes drew her in, as if she’d met him before, as if they’d once known each other familiarly. Setting the odd feeling aside, she managed to smile pleasantly at Narcissa.

 

“Of course I don’t mind,” she acquiesced. “It’d be lovely to have you join us Mr. Riddle.” She directed at the man in question.

 

Tom felt a pull within him as well as Hermione. She seemed to be the spitting image of his late wife, Lillian, from the curly hair down to the cognac eyes.

 

“Well then let’s proceed to lunch. I’ve had the house elves arrange it in the rose garden.”

 

The group followed Narcissa, the two teenagers falling slightly behind. Hermione marveled at the grandeur surrounding her. The entrance hall was adorned with a chandelier that seemed to be formed from thousands of diamonds, and as they made their way further into the house, the wealth of the Malfoys became abundant. Art littered the halls ranging from Hellenistic to Renaissance, and Hermione fell in love. This seemed to be a dream, being surrounded by such treasures.

 

Entering the ballroom where the exit to the back gardens was, Hermione was astounded to see an authentic sculpture of the Greek goddess Nike beside the french doors. Looking around, she also noticed Botticelli's Primavera adorn the western wall.

 

Draco watched on with amusement, content to enjoy Hermione’s childlike wonder.

 

...........................................................................................

 

Unbeknownst to the party of five, a dark smudge had joined both Athena’s and Draco’s names on the Malfoy family tree, glowing brightly for a few moments, before becoming firmly etched into the Library’s wall.


	5. Chapter 5

_ September 1980 _

 

James rounded the corner on his way to see Albus thinking about his precious newborn son at home with Lily. Harry had been having trouble for more than two hours at a time lately and it was starting to take its toll. Prominent circles stood out under Lilly’s eyes, but you wouldn’t know she felt any ill effects with the continuous smile she held. In addition to dealing with a newborn, the young couple were caught up in the rise of the Dark Lord, colloquially known as Lord Voldemort. Lately the war seemed to be coming to a head, with more intelligence being gathered, leading to James’s meeting with Dumbledore that day.

 

Potter left said talk with a sense of pride in the trust bestowed upon him, as well as a sense of trepidation at what he was about to do.

 

................................................................ 

 

Athena sat giggling with her stuffed teddies, hosting a tea party at the kitchen table. Scones and the sugar bowl flew around her head, helping each guest to their liking. Lillian watched on as her daughter played. This had been Athena’s favorite pastime of late, she often spent hours entertaining her toys before growing tired and resorting to flipping through her many picture books stored in her room. Mrs. Riddle thought sadly of the time when the two might finally be able to return to Tom. It had been unsafe for the family to be together with the recent troubles between him and the Order of the Phoenix. 

 

The cottage she was currently staying in was outside of Lancaster, hidden by copious spells and wards, seemingly as safe as possible. The day had been beautiful, sunny with only a slight chill in the air. As Lillian dressed Athena for bed, she felt more than heard a stranger on the property. She lay Athena down before going to investigate the house and garden with both seemingly clear. Just as she was returning to her daughter’s bedroom however, a green light flashed through the hallway and she fell. The intruder then ventured into the girl’s room before apparating away, taking the child with him. 

 

Tom instantly felt that something very wrong had happened and apparated as soon as possible to the hidden house, only to be met with an ominous silence. He burst through the doors yelling for Lillian and Athena, running through the rooms looking for them. He turned the corner at the back of the house leading the the bedrooms and came upon his wife. Tom let out a heart-wrenching cry, before falling to his knees and holding his beloved. Then it occurred to him that Athena wasn’t making any noise so he quickly ran into her room, only to discover her missing. He frantically searched the house from top to bottom again before summoning his top deputies and sending them on missions to find his daughter.

 

................................................................ 

 

James arrived at Hogwarts trying to quiet the girl and keep from arousing suspicion on his way to the Headmaster’s office. When he arrived, Dumbledore couldn’t keep the joy off his face at finally having dealt a critical blow to Voldemort. The child could now be raised with muggles and no one in the wizarding world would be the wiser.

 

................................................................ 

 

Tom spent every waking minute searching for Athena but it was in vain. He was only able to discern from varying reports that James Potter had brought a child to Hogwarts the night of the murder. After carefully prying the Potter residence from Peter Pettigrew, he formulated a plan of revenge. 

 

The Dark Lord only proceeded after having lay Lillian to rest on the Riddle family estate, under her favorite willow tree in the gardens. 

 

October 31st, seemed a normal day as the Potters went about their business. They were just settling down after dinner when a frigid, lifeless fog came over the house. Tom appeared just as Lily and James were attempting to save Harry, unable to do so due to Tom’s enchantments. He regarded the two with an icy calmness, before questioning them on the whereabouts of his daughter. James regarded the opposing figure with a sense of smugness and righteousness. He proudly recounted how he had snuck into the Lancaster cottage before killing Lillian Riddle and kidnapping Athena, before leaving her with Dumbledore. While Lily was not involved in the abduction, she was aware of its existence, thus implicating her as well.

 

Tom watched on expressionless as before silently casting the killing curse, dropping James to the floor. He then rounded on Lily and Harry, intent on destroying the Potter family. He was able to quickly dispatch her but when he cast the curse on the child, it rebounded and effectively killed the Dark Lord. 

 

Left without a body, Tom’s spirit retreated to the forests of Albania where he spent the next decade possessing the bodies of animals before his resurrection. Ever since regaining his human form, he had been in relentless pursuit of Athena, somehow never being able to find her.

  
  


................................................................ 

 

Helena and Leon Granger waited anxiously in their living room for a visit from a strange man they had met the week before. The adoption agency had paired the couple with the man who said he had an orphaned two year old that needed a home. He explained to the two that the child was a wizard, and as such would be in danger. 

  
Over the next ten years, the pair grew lax in their vigilance, having never encountered a threat. As such, they were unknowing to the events transpiring between Athena and the Malfoys. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have posted most of this story in the past, but people seem to have a problem with me. If you have anything negative to say to me or about my work please message me, not write all over my work.


End file.
